


Пистолет

by Kleolanda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, Drama, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleolanda/pseuds/Kleolanda
Summary: У Джона был пистолет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вещь родилась как несогласие с тем, как многие представляют себе суицид Джона. У него был пистолет.
> 
> Спасибо kiwin за помощь с редактурой. Это была долгая работа.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4582019

**1.**  
Первый раз увидев его на столе перед собой, Джон Уотсон, выпускник Королевского колледжа, а теперь военный врач, абсолютно ничего не почувствовал. Раньше, только поступив на учебу и уже зная, через что впоследствии ему придется пройти, он считал этот момент некой чертой, которая станет решающей. Именно она разделит врача и гражданского и военного. Но на самом деле сейчас, глядя на него, он не чувствовал ничего из того спектра эмоций, что переполняли его раньше. Все, что было внутри — абсолютное спокойствие. Возможно, потому, что он уже давным-давно пережил внутри себя этот момент и просто привык к этой мысли, а возможно, это никогда и не имело особого значения.

— Возьмите. Теперь это ваше, — сухо проговорил коротко стриженный мужчина, с покрытым испариной лицом, который отвечал за выдачу, не глядя на Джона.

Уотсон подчинился и взял пистолет. Зиг Зауэр P226R, проходивший в армии под обозначением L106A1. На удивление он не был холодным, каким изначально показался Джону, и приятной тяжестью потянул руку. Рукоятка легко легла в ладонь, а палец аккуратно опустился на спусковой крючок, как будто ему там самое место. Хоть Уотсон и знал, что оружие не заряжено, некое волнение все равно присутствовало. Расписавшись в получении и взяв патроны, Джон как-то отстраненно понял.

_У него теперь есть пистолет._

**2.**  
Очутившись на базе Кэмп Бастион, Джону пришлось ко многому привыкать. Это была не спокойная жизнь на гражданке. Это была самая настоящая война. И к этому приходилось приноравливаться. Ему пришлось многое поменять. Свои привычки, свои взгляды на жизнь. Конечно, он уже не был тем зеленым юнцом, каким был до того, как прошел курс военной подготовки, но тем не менее, многое здесь было непривычно, даже пугающе. Уотсон привыкал к сухому жаркому климату Афганистана, который разительно отличался от изменчивой погоды Лондона, привыкал к новому распорядку жизни: дежурствам в госпитале, боевым вылетам, работе на передовой, полной опасностей и постоянного нервного напряжения, требовавшей от него полной отдачи, работы фактически на пределе собственных сил.

Чтобы свыкнуться с этим бешеным темпом, необходимо было найти способ избавляться от стресса, в котором они все пребывали каждый миг. Многие его сослуживцы спасались курением, не только обычных сигарет, но и конопли. Травка помогала им расслабиться в нечеловеческих условиях войны, помогала не думать ни о чем. Но не Джону.

Джон пробовал, но ему этот способ долгожданного облегчения не принес, наоборот, усилил все мысли и воспоминания еще больше, как будто спустив все барьеры, он сидел и вспоминал все с необычайной живостью, а потом, когда эффект прошел, то оставил после себя только неимоверную усталость. Парни говорили, что он словил бэд трип, нужно просто настроиться на позитивный лад и тогда ему удастся расслабиться. Но больше пробовать не хотелось. Поэтому Уотсон искал другие способы сбросить скопившееся напряжение. И нашел его, как ни странно, на стрельбище. Туда он ходил, когда выдавалось свободное время.

Он учился правильной постановке руки, правильно обращаться с пистолетом, правильно целиться и бить по мишеням, повышая точность. Оружие уже ощущалось не просто как какой-то инструмент, а как часть его самого. И теперь всегда, когда липкий страх стягивал его внутренности в тугой узел, когда остальные парни шли в курилку, Джон шел на стрельбище. Ведь он знал.

_У него есть пистолет._

**3**  
Шло время, и работать становилось все привычнее. Спустя год Джон уже втянулся в ритм жизни этого места. Привык к раскаленному воздуху, горячей земле, скрипу песка на зубах и какому-то сладковато-гнилостному запаху, которым, казалось, эта земля пропиталась насквозь. Привычными стали ранние побудки, неожиданные вылеты с бригадой для транспортировки тяжелораненых. Вид оторванных конечностей уже не заставлял нервно сжиматься что-то внутри. Жизнь тут, среди раскаленных песков, уже не вызывала такого дискомфорта, как в начале. И на стрельбище он ходил уже не так часто, как в первое время. Джон, казалось, успел забыть, что находится почти в самом эпицентре бесконечной бойни. Но война с нереальной жестокостью умела возвращать людей в реальность.

Это был обычный день. В 10:27 поступил сигнал с требованием прислать команду врачей на вертолете для транспортировки нескольких человек, тяжело пострадавших при обстреле. Многие говорят про плохое предчувствие перед предстоящими событиями, про какие-то ощущения. Мозг как бы хочет сказать: «Я видел, что тебе не стоило туда идти». Джон же не почувствовал ничего. Он просто выполнял одну из обычных своих задач на этой территории. Вылеты были хоть и не такими частыми — бригад в госпитале было много — но все же они бывали далеко не один раз.

Связь с группой была нечеткой, единственное, что сообщили, что по меньшей мере три человека находятся в критическом состоянии. Прибыв на место и высадившись из вертолета на безопасном расстоянии, Джон с командой подошел к капитану. Уже там прояснилось, что им нужно разделиться. Их взяли в хорошее кольцо, и Марк с группой в сопровождении одного из военных двинулся к пострадавшим, а Уотсон остался дожидаться отдельных указаний. Командир отряда только кивнул в знак приветствия, высматривая что-то на другой стороне поселения и сообщил, что в другой части кишлака оставалось еще двое людей. Джон в сопровождении одного из ребят, Филиппа Ренсома, пошли осматривать людей. Подбежав к одному из лежавших на земле тел, Уотсон, только взглянув на развороченную грудную клетку, тут же перевел взгляд на отведшего взгляд военного: здесь его помощь уже не требовалась. Джон прошипел ругательство, но с облегчением выдохнул, когда рация, прикрепленная к поясу, ожила: судя по всему, Марк нашел двух выживших. Уотсон кивнул Филиппу, надо было вернуться туда, чтобы помочь.

В этот момент раздалась автоматная очередь, и практически в тот же миг из рации прозвучал приказ:

— Ложись!

Джон растерялся, когда Филипп резко вскинувшись, втянул его под защиту стены и упал рядом. Вслушиваясь в звуки перестрелки и тяжело дыша, доктор перевел взгляд на спасшего его военного, собираясь поблагодарить, но увидел только остекленевший, направленный в небо взгляд и красную лужу крови, расползавшуюся под ним, и быстро впитывающуюся в сухую землю. Грудь, казалось, сдавило тисками, но неожиданно голова очистилась. Джон услышал, как талиба начали выманивать, выстрелы слышались со стороны, где была рота и остальная медицинская бригада. Слышал ответную стрельбу. Джон аккуратно перевернулся и приподнялся над выступом стены.

И он увидел его. Невысокого смуглого человека в белой рубахе и серой жилетке, в намотанной вокруг головы чалме, прикрывавшей длинным свободным концом нижнюю часть лица.

Джон в этот момент воспринимал все происходящее как в замедленной съемке. Он достал свой пистолет, снял с предохранителя и, прицелившись, плавно нажал на спусковой крючок. Ему показалось, что он даже видел, как пуля разрезала воздух, как плавно вошла в висок, как из ровного отверстия струйкой потекла кровь и пропитала ткань чалмы, как тело плавно опустилось на землю, а воздух, казалось, задрожал еще больше. После этого доктор выдохнул, а время понеслось вперед с умопомрачающей скоростью.

Потом, уже на базе, вечером, сидя в окружении коллег, один из новичков мед бригады спросил его, каково это — застрелить человека? А Джон и правда не знал, что ответить. Всегда казавшаяся такой банальной фраза их инструктора, произнесенная еще во время подготовки: «А тут только либо ты — либо тебя», неожиданно приобрела смысл. Во время выстрела ты не думаешь о человеке, ты видишь перед собой врага, который мгновение назад безжалостно убивал твоих друзей и незамедлительно и без сожалений убьет тебя, помедли ты хоть секунду. В этот вечер на стрельбище Джон не пошел. Он лежал в кровати, смотрел в потолок и знал, что в безопасности.

_Ведь у него есть пистолет._

**4.**  
Спустя несколько лет после той, первой вылазки, работая все в том же бешеном ритме, который стал уже не только привычным, но неотъемлемым, Джон как-то внезапно осознал, что отработка учебы закончилась, многие из его сослуживцев планировали отправиться домой, начать жить спокойной и размеренной жизнью. Завести семью, детей, собаку. Вернуться домой.

Джона же эти мысли пугали. Он не мог представить себе жизни без раскаленного песка Афганистана, без этого будоражащего кровь напряжения, постоянного ожидания вызова. Не мог представить себе, что он сможет вернуться в город. Не мог представить себя спокойно ведущим прием в клинике, где он будет просто отсиживать часы, где от него не будет зависеть так явно чья-то жизнь. Должность терапевта в клинике, куда он мог пойти работать, по мнению Джона, была достаточно однообразной, ведь по сути в большинстве случаев все, что от него требовалось — это выписать рецепт или же направление к узкому специалисту. А здесь он был нужен, его могли вызвать в любую минуту, и он знал, что именно от него порой зависело, переживет пациент операцию, переброску в основной госпиталь или нет. Уотсон вспомнил свой последний отпуск: он тогда приезжал к родителям и Гарри. Он помнил, как сидел за столом, который мать накрыла специально к его приезду, улыбался, поддерживал разговор, но все его внутренности были стянуты в тугой, болезненный узел. Его не оставляло чувство, что он не должен тут быть. Ведь где-то там, в горячих песках Афганистана, кто-то, возможно, ждет его помощи. Оставить службу на благо родины и уехать в спокойный и размеренный Лондон? Невозможно.

Уотсон понял, что за годы работы тут он не просто привык к этому напряжению, это начало ему нравиться. Даже больше, чем нравиться. Он подсел, окончательно и бесповоротно. Он просто не мог представить себя не здесь. Кто-то мог сказать, что он просто адреналиновый наркоман. Может быть, возможно. Джон никогда не акцентировал на этом внимания. Многие тут были наркоманами. Кто-то плотно сидел на травке, кто-то на более мощных препаратах. Ну, а Джон? Джон получал удовольствие от стрельбы и царившего вокруг напряжения. И он понимал: он не хочет уезжать.

Когда его спросили, что он хочет делать дальше, Джон задумался. На его взгляд, худшим было то, что он как военный врач вынужден был торчать тут, на базе. Хотя на самом деле больше всего его знания пригодились бы там, на поле боя. Слишком много смертей было из-за несвоевременной помощи, было несправедливо, что там, на передовой, мальчишки, порой очень юные, клали свои жизни и не имели возможности выкарабкаться. Медицинские знания тех, кто оказывался на поле боя, часто были недостаточны. И это терзало Джона больше всего.

В итоге после долгих размышлений Джон изъявил желание продлить контракт, но на это раз как солдат, ведь его знания могут пригодиться. Командование его доводы сочло убедительными. В следующий раз он вернулся в Кэмп Бастион уже в звании капитана.

На вылазках, куда его зачастую отправляли вместе с отрядом, было жарко. Это было намного сложнее простого сидения на базе в ожидании очередного приказа. Здесь он находился в эпицентре событий. А то, что он имел медицинское образование, не раз выручало его сослуживцев и ни больше ни меньше спасало им жизнь. И он был доволен, что может помогать.

Пистолет после многих лет службы получил царапину на рукоятке. С ним он прошел через огонь и воду. И каждый раз, отправляясь на очередную вылазку, он знал.

_У него есть пистолет._

**5**  
В один из дней, когда раскаленный солнцем воздух просто плавился, Джон с напарником лежали в тени и просто пережидали эту жару. С часу до трех делать летом в этом пекле было что-то почти невозможно, проще всего было просто переждать. В отдалении послышался глухой взрыв.

— Снова какую-то тварь недосмотрели, — лениво пробормотал Питер Спенсер, затягиваясь косяком. Джон на это только хмыкнул.

Вообще в Афганистане была настоящая проблема с минами. Невозможно было разминировать все, поэтому под ноги надо было смотреть крайне внимательно. Все военные и местные жители знали про это, на границе висели предупреждающие знаки, но пастухи все равно, не обращая на них внимания, выгоняли свои стада на поиски скудной растительности. Регулярно какая-то животина подрывалась на мине. Когда это происходило в непосредственной близости от базы, к ним могли прийти местные с предложением обменять мясо на какие-либо вещи, чаще всего медикаменты.

Поэтому, когда Джон услышал крики на смеси пушту и ломаного английского, он просто надвинул на глаза каску, собираясь поспать. Подобные торги обычно заканчивались быстро, но разговор не утихал, и когда заголосила женщина, Джон внутренне напрягся. Питер тронул его за плечо.

— Эй, там, по ходу, требуется помощь врача. Похоже, человек подорвался.

Джон встал и подошел к рыдающей женщине. Его сослуживец, Джеймс, который лучше всего мог общаться с местным населением, посмотрел на него из-под кустистых бровей, уже понимая: Джон как единственный врач в их отряде не мог остаться не у дел. Затем он что-то сказал паре: низенькой женщине и пожилому мужчине на местном диалекте. Джон, получив сумку со всем необходимым, с трудом разобрал приблизительный смысл. Что-то про то, что врачу не должно ничего угрожать и что пострадавшего должны унести с опасного места.

Джон запрыгнул в машину вместе с Биллом Мюрреем и несколькими сопровождающими, параллельно отдавая приказ, чтобы прислали медбригаду. Их походных аптечек явно было недостаточно для оказания всей необходимой помощи и стабилизации человека до прибытия медиков, но попытаться стоило. Зная характеристики подрывов — счет шел на минуты. Уотсон сел рядом с афганской женщиной и кем-то из ее многочисленных родственников, и они ринулись в деревню, куда, насколько он разобрал, уже должны были принести пострадавшего.

Прибыв на место, Джон бегло оценил ситуацию и внутренне заледенел. Девочка — еще совсем ребенок, на взгляд лет двенадцати — лежала на кровати, бледная, маленькая. Правая нога была оторвана, а белая ткань одежды окрасилась в красный, как и постель под ней. Уже подходя, он видел: шансов на спасение девочки почти нет. Сильная кровопотеря, полная потеря сознания. Серо-белая кожа, синюшность губ. Он быстро склонился над ребенком, прикладывая руку к шее. Черт, все очень и очень плохо.

Массивная кровопотеря, шок, пульс нитевидный. Сначала необходимо было остановить кровотечение: то, как это сделали, почти не помогло. Натянув перчатки, Джон быстро начал накладывать жгут, радуясь, что конечность хотя бы частично сохранилась. Он смутно подумал, что с тех пор, как он услышал взрыв, прошло около десяти минут, но для ребенка с таким сильным кровотечением они, скорее всего, были критическими. Шансы уменьшались с каждым мгновением. Наложив повязку и записав время, он кинул взгляд на Мюррея: тот уже споро достал из своей сумки все необходимое для установки подключичного катетера — инфузия в периферическую вену в такой ситуации была бессмысленна. Джон ценил такие моменты, когда им не требовались лишние слова, чтобы действовать слаженно. Вместе они переложили девочку на пол. Разрезав одежду, Билл открыл ему доступ к ключице и обработал кожу, затем помог Джону сменить перчатки и подал ему шприц. Джон тщательно выбрал точку и, не давая себе времени на сомнения, сделал прокол и вошел в вену. Отсоединив шприц, он ввел проводник, затем убрал иглу и установил катетер. Билл подал ему шприц с гепарином и систему. Их маленькая операция была завершена. Приказав одному из самых вменяемых родственников держать пакет с раствором, Мюррей вытащил из сумки стетоскоп и тонометр, а Джон взял в руки рацию. 

— Когда прибудет вертушка? — обратился он к оставшимся на базе.

— Они сказали, что не могут выслать сразу. Вертолеты задействованы где-то. Пока он обернется, пройдет не менее семи минут.

— Блять, мы же запросили его уже десять минут назад! У нас просто нет столько времени! Ребенок умирает.

— Ты знаешь, Джон. Война — это война, — грубый голос командира ворвался в уши. — Всех не спасешь.

Как будто в подтверждение его слов Мюррей, прислушиваясь, с сосредоточенным видом спускал воздух из манжеты тонометра, затем нахмурился и переместил стетоскоп к груди девочки. Подняв глаза на капитана, он помотал головой. Джон неверяще смотрел на зажатую у него в руке рацию, перевел взгляд на тело. Ведь это не правда. Они не могут поступать так. Ведь у них нет ничего. Ничего, что способно стабилизировать ребенка до прибытия помощи. Он отступил на шаг и опустил руки, а затем посмотрел на собравшихся родственников. Их тут было около двадцати. Женщины, мужчины, дети. Многие еле сдерживали слезы. Джон снова посмотрел на Мюррея и девочку.

— Мне очень жаль, — проговорил Джон. — Мы сделали все, что смогли.

Снова завыла женщина, которая их позвала. К ней присоединились другие голоса. А затем комнату огласил просто нечеловеческий крик. Все произошло за считанные минуты. 

— Это все ваших рук дело! Не было бы вас — не было бы этих чертовых мин. Вы убили ее, сволочи! — Джон только успел удивиться тому, насколько хорошим был английский у говорившего. Он перевел взгляд с мертвого ребенка на перекошенное гневом лицо мужчины с пистолетом в руках.

Джон потянулся к кобуре, но не успел. Раздался выстрел, и первое, что почувствовал Джон, был запах паленой плоти, а затем сильный толчок, который заставил его пошатнуться. А сразу после этого плечо, кажется, взорвалось от боли, которая лишила его всех мыслей. Он моргнул, а когда открыл глаза — человек оказался от него очень близко. Удар прикладом в лицо заставил его упасть на спину, почти задохнуться, когда левое плечо соприкоснулось с полом. Он слышал как сквозь вату крики, выстрелы. Видел, как рядом с ним рухнуло тело напавшего на него человека. Видел встревоженное лицо Билла, который упал перед ним на колени и прижал что-то к его плечу, заставляя снова взвыть от боли. Последняя мысль в ускользающем сознании была о том, что он не успел достать пистолет.

Но, не смотря ни на что, он справился. Его спасли. Сложная операция, осложнения, вызванные инфекцией. Все это он узнал уже потом, после того, как пошел на поправку. Все, что он помнил про первые недели — это что-то размытое и не ясное. И боль. Он то просыпался, то снова проваливался в сон, одурманенный лекарствами и обессиленный борьбой с болезнью.

Реабилитация далась Джону тяжело. Конечно, это ранение сильно подкосило его здоровье. Но морально добила его не тяжесть ранения, а решение командования отправить его в отставку. Лежа на больничной койке, Джон все больше отчаивался. Он ведь не может без этого, не может без войны. Он привык.

Не раз Уотсона посещали мысли, что лучше бы его вообще не стало, лучше бы пуля прошла немного ниже, немного правее. Так было бы проще. А потом, лежа в госпитале уже после отправки на родину, он понял.

_У него теперь нет пистолета._

**6.**  
Но самым страшным стало для теперь уже бывшего военного то, что после всего пережитого его психика дала сбой. Он считал, что это не может коснуться его. Кого угодно — но только не его. Ранение плеча и последствия этого ранения привели к тому, что у Джона развилась психосоматическая хромота, его мучали кошмары, у него случались флешбэки о событиях, которые с ним происходили на передовой.

Но лечение закончилось. Спустя три месяца после ранения, стоя у выхода из госпиталя со скудной сумкой на правом плече, сжимая в трясущейся руке трость, Джон ожидал приезда Гарри, которая обещала его забрать. В левой руке он держал свою выписку с кучей диагнозов, с еще большей кучей рецептов и назначением к психотерапевту.

«Конечно, — думал Джон о навязавшем ему терапию враче, — тебе, богатенькому сынку, работавшему всегда на мягком месте в госпитале, тут, в Лондоне, так много известно. Откуда ты можешь знать про то, что со мной случилось».

Появившаяся спустя какое-то время сестра молча обняла его, взяла сумку и пошла к ждущему их кэбу. Джон только вздохнул, двинувшись следом за ней. Сестру он любил, несмотря на то, что в подростковом возрасте они довольно часто ссорились. Правда, начав жить с нею, Джон понял, что его сестра имела не только "болезнь", о которой, пряча глаза, шептались их старомодные родители, а другое, более страшное заболевание.

Во время его службы они перекидывались редкими письмами. Домой, в отпуск Джон ездил только пару раз, ему не хотелось оставлять работу. Поэтому с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Гарриет, прошло уже около пяти лет. Это время она потратила с пользой, самозабвенно заливая алкоголем собственную жизнь. Жена ушла от нее, устав это все терпеть. Джон поначалу пытался как-то повлиять на сестру, но потом просто махнул рукой, собрал свои вещи и переехал в съемную квартиру на окраине Лондона.

Оставшись один, Джон стал чаще видеть кошмары. Они начались, когда он еще лежал в больнице. Ему снилось, что он на поле боя. Он снова сражался за жизнь. Он видел человека, в белой рубахе и жилетке, в чалме, пропитанной кровью, видел, как тот приближался, дуло чужого автомата смотрело ему прямо в лицо. Неужели он промахнулся? Джон тянулся к карабину, а потом в панике просыпался.

_У него не было пистолета. Ему нужен его пистолет._

**7.**  
Джон стоял на улице, поглядывая по сторонам. Он пришел раньше назначенного времени и прислонился к кирпичной стене, зябко ежась от холода. Наконец к переулку подъехала красная машина и остановилась, зашуршав колесами по асфальту. Стекло справа опустилось, и Джон, нервно оглянувшись по сторонам, сел на переднее пассажирское сиденье.

В салоне было темно. На водительском месте сидел мужчина с надвинутым на лоб капюшоном, скрытыми перчатками руками и с торчавшей изо рта палочкой от чупа-чупса. Джон нервно сложил руки на коленях: они немного подрагивали, и он с силой сжал их в кулаки.

— Вы принесли? — раздался холодный голос с пассажирского сидения позади Уотсона.

— Да. Как и договаривались. Полторы тысячи фунтов плюс за боеприпасы, — Джон, не оборачиваясь, протянул конверт назад. Конверт забрали у него из рук, послышался шелест и еле различимый шепот: человек явно пересчитывал полученную сумму.

— Все верно. Держите, — мужчина передал сбоку Джону небольшой черный чемоданчик. Он с трепетом положил его к себе на колени и, щелкнув замками, аккуратно открыл. Перед ним на мягкой поролоновой прокладке лежал его пистолет. Конечно, он был другим, абсолютно новым. Но это был он, столь привычный Джону Sig Sauer p226. Черный. В комплекте шло две обоймы на пятнадцать патронов, некоторый инструмент для чистки. Его немного удивило, что пистолет действительно был абсолютно новым, даже в прочном кейсе, а не просто сунутый в первую попавшуюся сумку. Джон осторожно взял пистолет, осмотрел его. Рука привычно обхватила рукоять, он покачал пистолетом, проверяя. Потянувшись к обойме, он привычным движением вставил ее и два раза нажал на спусковой крючок, потом положил пистолет обратно и захлопнул чемодан.

— Да, хорошо.

— Патроны, — глухо сказал продавец позади, передавая упаковку патронов. Джон глянул на них, поспешно сунул к себе в карман.

— Спасибо, все верно.

Машина плавно остановилась у обочины и, высадив пассажира, скрылась в потоке. Джон же, еще раз осмотревшись, пошел по направлению к дому. Брать такси не хотелось, слишком это казалось рискованным. Он шел, и по дороге взгляд постоянно выхватывал людей, которые смотрели, как ему казалось, прямо на него. Как будто знали, что он несет то, что запрещено законом. Подозрительные компании молодых людей, которые смотрели на него из-под надвинутых капюшонов, бездомный, пивший из стаканчика горячий кофе. На улице было уже холодно, по-зимнему. Приблизились рождественские праздники, первые праздники вдали от столь привычных ему мест. У Джона не было никаких планов. Только закрыться дома и никого не видеть. Все эти сумасшедшие дни.

Добравшись наконец до квартиры, Джон еще долго сидел и смотрел на свой пистолет. А затем, достав из кармана перочинный ножик, он по памяти пытался воссоздать царапину на рукоятке, тщательно вырезая ее, пытаясь повторить результат, полученный после падения. Несколько раз нож срывался, оставляя зазоры немного не там, где надо, но в итоге повреждение выглядело почти как старое. Но ведь это было не столь важно?

_Главное, что у него снова был пистолет._

**8.**  
После покупки оружия жизнь поначалу как будто наладилась. Конечно, страхи никуда не ушли, как и тремор, но жить и осознавать себя стало легче. Время шло, незаметно наступило Рождество, которого он так стремился избежать. Как ни старался, Джон не смог отвертеться от визита своей сестры. Гарри все-таки зашла, принеся с собой запах алкоголя и какое-то забытое ощущение из детства.

Она подарила ему телефон. Как она попыталась объяснить, она начинала новую жизнь и пыталась выкинуть Клару из головы. Джон пытался спорить, что лучше бы она его продала, но она говорила что-то про гравировку, про то, что не хочет его отдавать. И он отчасти понимал это.

Рождество прошло, отстрелял фейерверками Новый Год. Когда кто-то в один из праздничных дней ночью решил взорвать в соседнем дворе ракетницу, это наложилось на кошмар. Осознал себя Джон уже стоящим возле стола, сжимающим в руках оружие, направленное в окно, со снятым предохранителем. Он попятился, со всхлипом сполз по стене, положил пистолет на пол, и, обхватив голову руками, тихо завыл. После этого он целый день вздрагивал от любого шороха и хлопка дверей, каждый раз вспоминая видения из сна.

Кошмары все так же преследовали его. Воспоминания о войне тянули его обратно в тот ужас, оставляя после себя тяжелое послевкусие. Он просыпался ночью и, чтобы больше не засыпать, пил крепкий горький кофе. Иногда ему казалось, что он просто уже не может этого выносить. Но потом, открывая ящик письменного стола, он успокаивался. Это неплохо, это все не так уж плохо. Пока.

_Ведь у него есть пистолет._

**9.**  
Это случилось в конце января. В тот день, странный день, Джон, возвращаясь с очередного бессмысленного сеанса с психотерапевтом, столкнулся со старым знакомым Майком Стемфордом. Разговорившись, он имел слабость пожаловаться, что больше не может выносить жизни в том клоповнике, а снимать нормальное жилье военная пенсия ему не позволит. Вот тогда-то его друг и познакомил его с сумасшедшим, который одним только взглядом, как скальпелем, вскрыл все так тщательно скрываемое. Совершенно ненормальный, невозможный человек. И, как Джон понял впоследствии, настоящий гений. 

Совместный осмотр квартиры и неожиданный, предсказанный Шерлоком, приход инспектора Лестрейда заставил все его существо вытянуться в струну, ожидая команды, как раньше. И когда его новый сосед предложил ему пройтись, он воспринял это предложение как единственную возможность вырваться из того жуткого болота, в котором он погряз. Такое приглашение он не мог проигнорировать.

Все было странно. Странно было находиться в окружении полицейских, странно было слушать подробный рассказ Холмса о мертвом теле. Сам он не понимал, зачем вообще здесь находится — он смог добавить только пару слов, и без него известных полиции. Джон с удивлением наблюдал, как спешно Шерлок покинул место преступления. Спускаясь по лестнице, он смотрел на попадавшихся ему полицейских и думал о том, что тотальный запрет на ношение оружия опасен для граждан. Ведь это абсурд, что никто из полицейских не вооружен. Особенно когда по улицам ходит настоящий серийный убийца.

_Поэтому ему нужен его пистолет._

**10.**  
То, что новый знакомый оставил его одного на месте преступления, Джона несколько дезориентировало. Он прошел мимо сержанта Донован, попутно уточнив, где они находятся, и выслушал с каким-то внутренним раздражением ее мнение по поводу того, кем является его новый сосед. Это до странного его разозлило, несмотря на то, что еще вчера, после знакомства, он сам посчитал Шерлока сумасшедшим.

Он шел по улице и размышлял о странностях жизни, когда внезапно его привлек звонок телефона-автомата. Когда на его пути начал звонить почти каждый телефон, он уже начал подозревать, что сходит с ума, и у него начинаются слуховые галлюцинации. Ведь невозможно, что с ним кто-то пытался играть в идиотские шпионские игры. Это бывает только в кино. Когда он услышал звонок очередного телефона, Джон действительно решил разобраться с этим раз и навсегда. Он поднял трубку.

Всю дорогу к неизвестному месту Джон, как ему казалось, держался хорошо. Но какая-то часть его мозга билась в агонии, истошно крича. Шагая к стоявшей впереди фигуре, опиравшейся на трость или зонт, он успокаивал себя тем, что, если бы они действительно хотели его похитить, они надели бы ему на голову мешок, связали, приставили к затылку пистолет. Но то и дело внутри что-то сжималось от ужаса. Где-то там, в ящике стола, в его старой квартире лежал его пистолет.

По дороге домой он попросил Антею заехать на его старую квартиру. Он поднялся по лестнице, немного запыхавшись, вставил в замочную скважину ключ, а затем, пройдя в комнату, резко открыл ящик стола. Обхватив рукой холодную рукоять, Джон успокоился. Как будто весь страх кто-то выключил щелчком тумблера.

_С ним был его пистолет._

**11.**  
Когда Джон осознал, что Шерлок Холмс, этот невозможный человек, сейчас находится наедине с убийцей, он понял, что это может обернуться катастрофой. По дороге к месту, куда указывала светившаяся на экране точка, он ехал, в уме просчитывая варианты. Поднимаясь по лестнице здания, он был собран и действовал четко, как привык. И когда он увидел в окне напротив своего соседа в компании с другим человеком, уже готового проглотить капсулу, он был собран. Расчет угла отклонения. Привычное, почти незаметное нажатие на спусковой крючок. Выстрел, пробивающий два окна. Тело, оседающее на пол.

В этот момент его не волновала правомерность действий, его не волновало, что скоро здание окружит полиция и им будет интересно, кто, собственно, произвел выстрел. Он быстро отошел с освещенного места, спрятал пистолет и ушел, опустив голову. Это хорошо, Джон знал. Он все сделал правильно.

_Хорошо, что у него есть пистолет._

**12.**  
С Шерлоком каждое дело оказывалось таким, что кровь вновь вскипала в жилах. Прошел тремор, прошла хромота. Встречи с психотерапевтом стали редкими. Элла была довольна, а Уотсона это неимоверно злило — она, несомненно, считала все это своей заслугой.

Джон снова был уверен, что он полезен, он снова спасал жизни. Спасал своего странного соседа от его непонимания окружающего мира, обычного устройства вещей, того, как вообще все это работает. И иногда его это ужасно раздражало.

В тот день он снова вышел из дома, кипя от злости, и, видимо, поэтому не заметил приблизившихся сзади людей. Он ощутил только удар по голове, который лишил его возможности четко оценивать происходящее вокруг, но недостаточно сильный, чтобы погрузить во тьму. Во тьму его погрузил мешок, который ему одели на голову. Его втолкнули, скорее всего, в салон машины, и потом, наконец, он ощутил короткий укол, после которого потерял сознание. Воспаленный мозг успел подумать, что именно так и выглядит настоящее похищение.

Очнувшись, Джон увидел перед собой дуло пистолета, приставленного к голове. Он даже не удивился, узнав в человеке, направившим на него оружие, Джима из IT отдела. Он понял, что бомба, которая, как рубашка, надета на нем под курткой, взорвется в любую минуту, если он не сделает так, как прикажет голос, звучащий в наушнике. Он так и сделал: увидев Шерлока, говорил то, что хотел Джим. А потом Мориарти присоединился к ним у бассейна.

— У тебя, вроде, армейский браунинг L9A1 в твоем кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть?

«Нет, ты идиот! — захотелось выкрикнуть Джону. — Ты не прав, это Зиг Зауэр L106A1! Браунинги не были на вооружении в Афганистане». Но он молча сжал челюсти и, глядя, как Шерлок вытаскивает пистолет, почувствовал облегчение. Холмс умел не только бессмысленно палить в стены из его оружия, тратя боеприпасы. Он взял его пистолет. И дышать сразу стало легче.

_У Шерлока его пистолет._

**13.**  
Они выбрались из той передряги почти без проблем. На протяжении почти двух лет и многих дел, которые они провернули, пистолет был его неотъемлемой частью. Зиг Зауэр выручал Джона, когда он был в Афганистане, и продолжал это делать во время его жизни с Шерлоком. Пистолет был с ним всегда, сохранял его рассудок, сохранял его жизнь, защищал его самого и его окружающих. Пока в один июньский день он защитить не смог…

Джон открыл ящик стола. Гладкий ствол с царапиной на рукоятке, готовый прямо сейчас помочь своему хозяину. Джон посмотрел в дуло. Пистолет, как в первый раз, не был холодным и приятной тяжестью потянул руку. Рукоятка легко легла в ладонь, а палец аккуратно опустился на спусковой крючок. Как всегда. И это странным образом успокоило.

Уотсон сдул пылинку, а потом положил пистолет обратно в стол. Воспоминания о недавней трагедии, свидетелем которой он стал, были сильны, но наличие пистолета его успокаивало. И Джон надеялся, что так и будет впредь. А на случай, когда ему вдруг окончательно все надоест, у него есть пистолет.


End file.
